1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory-built-in data processor that performs data processing such as desired image processing by means of a built-in memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
With large-scaling of LSI, a semiconductor integrated circuit, a so-called memory consolidating logic LSI realizing high-speed data processing by fabricating a semiconductor memory such as DRAM and a logic circuit in a single integrated circuit chip has been developed. For example, such memory consolidating logic LSI is described by Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-185467, and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-67573.
The feature of the memory consolidating logic LSI is to enable memory access at higher speed than that of an external memory by linking a built-in memory and a logic circuit together with a bus of high bandwidth, thereby to realize high-speed data processing.
As the operation clock in the LSI is speeded up, it becomes difficult to make the entire LSI synchronize with the high-speed clock. If the clock frequency doubles with LSIs of the same size, the area of the region of the LSI, which is stable in synchronous operation, decreases to ¼. It is preferable for solving this problem to divide the interior of the LSI into a plurality of blocks, and perform only a closed process in each block.
The memory consolidating logic LSI configured to perform a closed process in the interior of the block can speed up the clock, but becomes impossible to access in real time only a memory of small capacity that can be arranged in a narrow region of each block. For this reason, there is a problem that the LSI can perform only data processing to treat the small amount of data that can be stored in a small capacity memory, that is, data processing of relatively small process amount, so that the contents of data processing is limited.
The object of the present invention is to provide a memory-built-in data processor that enables data processing of various process contents while utilizing high bandwidth by a built-in memory effectively.